


Lord and Lady

by Kcsr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Top asoka bottom maul
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok❤Bottom maul Bottom maulMindenkinek aki szereti a vörös uriembert és a hölgyet❤
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	1. Vadállat

Elképesztő hogy egy vadállat mennyire gyönyörű tud lenni fogságban.  
Akár egy veszett eb morog, szemei dühöt és fura izgalmat sugároznak.  
A erős tökéletesre edzett test most nem képes semmiféle mozgásra, egyszerűen feladta. A vörös pigment jellegzetes szaga bódító talán egy kicsit erős is egy ember számára. Az univerzum tényleg elképesztő. Hogy volt képes ilyen csodálatos élőlényt létrehozni...az a test mintha csak egy műalkotás lenne, mégis szörnyű hogy ezúttal egy félbehagyott festmény látszatát kelti. Minden simítás egy apró morgást vált ki a lekötözött hímből, pupillái sebesen tágultak és szűkültek.  
A szájkosár hatalmas csattanással landolt a fémpadlón és a mostmár beszélni képes férfi szólásra nyitotta száját:  
\- Lady...  
A mondatot gyorsan félbeszakította egy erőteljes vékony kacaj melynek hangzása megnyugtató hatással volt Maulra.  
\- Ritkán látom errefelé - a nőstény arcán fucsa baljós mosoly jelent meg - Lord Maul.


	2. Ártatlan

A megnevezés egy apró remegést idézett elő a férfi kerice körül melyet egy szinte vicsorgó vigyor követett.  
Asoka áhitattal tekintett fel a férfira majd egy apró szimítás után a tetovált melkasra helyezte fülét. A csönben tisztán hallatszott az egyenletesen gyorsuló szívdobbanás mely a lány számára a legboldogabb hang volt az egész univerzumban.  
\- Tehát tényleg élsz.  
Maul meglepetten tekintett le riválisára majd feszülten nyelt egyet.  
\- Egy napot sem öregedtél..Lady Tano  
A zabrak hangja érdes és mély volt amit Asoka teshelyzetének köszenhetően intenzívebben hallott mely melegséggel töltötte el, bár az elhangzott mondat meglepetésként érte.  
\- Ez inkább rád igaz  
A lány figyelmesen nézte a férfi testének nadrággal takart alsófelét.  
A ruhát felgyűrve egy kecses mozgékonynak látszó protézis tárult fel.  
\- Jól ál  
\- Örülök hogy elnyerte tetsésedet  
Felelt a férfi őszintén mégis tapinható szomorúsággal.  
A kínos csendet Asoka szakította meg:  
\- Tudod...mostanában nagyon sokat olvastam az otthonodról. Valamint...az anatómiátokról remélve azt hogy megtalálom a gyengeponjaidat.  
De teljesen mást sikerült találnom.  
A zavarodott hím arca eltorzult a meglepedségtől. Szemöldökei homrokára tolódtak.  
\- Várj én...  
Gyengéd érintés a fejtetőn.  
Rekedt mégis kellemes nyögések.  
Olyan ártatlan.


	3. Sajnálom

A szinte vibráló narancssárga szem mintha fokozatosan gyullad fel minden pislantásnál, minden érintésnél.  
A sápadt ujjak lágyan maszírozzák a szarvak tövét.  
\- Aranyos vagy  
A férfi számára ritka dícséret tudatlanul engedelmessé tette, morgásai heves lehelletekké váltak.  
Ha most eleresztelek nem fogsz rosszalkodni ugye?  
Az egzotikus lény szerényen kerülte el a szemkontaktust de pár másodperc mulva határozott bólintással felelt.  
\- Jó fiú  
Asoka elméjét ekkorra a hatalom okozta részegség és vágy uralta, riválisa irányítása szokatlan, bűnös mégis gyönyörű érzés volt.  
A zabrak kiszabadult végtagjait fájlalta, majd értetlenül nézett a fiatal nőre.  
\- Fogadok hogy megalázva érzed magad hiszen még, férfi sem vagy.  
A kijelentés undort és dühöt idézett elő az éppen hogy megnyugodott férfiban, szemei könnyezi kedtek.  
\- Sajnálom


End file.
